


Oct 12: Raven

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, FAHC, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Los Santos, M/M, Major character death...sorta, Omens, Pain, Raven - Freeform, Scarefest Challenge 2017, Secrets, Tears, Vagabond, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The Vagabond has always been one of Los Santos' most feared mysteries, know one knew where he came from, only that he killed for fun. But the Vagabond has secrets that are beginning to come back to haunt him.





	Oct 12: Raven

Los Santos, the city with the highest crime rate in America. Why anyone would live here was beyond imagination, the population numbers fluctuating daily due to the amount of gang activity. The city had an unusual air about it, mysteries and secrets that were best kept behind closed doors.

One such mystery was the mysterious criminal known as the Vagabond, the most feared man in the state. There were rumors that he wasn't even human, that he was a failed experiment gone rogue or an alien that had been shot down and now with no way to return home would take out his anger and revenge on the populace. He killed without reason and found pleasure in torturing his enemies, those who somehow managed to survive his wrath never fully the same. When Geoff Ramsey made the ballsy move to reach out and offer the Vagabond a job many in the gangs thought him crazy but waited in anticipation. It came as a shock to everyone when the mysterious man said yes. He was still a mystery even to his Crew, the Fake AH Crew, always wearing his skull mask around them and barely talking, keeping mainly to himself behind the closed and locked door of his room in their penthouse.

Geoff told the Crew not to worry too much about it, that Vagabond just needed time to adjust to working and living with a Crew, being on his own for so long. The others were understandably frustrated, especially when they'd tell jokes or play video games and Vagabond just stared at them blankly, but they tried to be understanding. On one particular day that the Crew arrived home after a successful heist to celebrate, Vagabond stood in the doorway, the last to walk in and looked around at the cheering Crew. Slowly, almost hesitantly he reached up and pulled off his black skull mask.

It took the Crew a minute to notice, Gavin being the first of course. With a squawk like a bird he paled and pointed a shaky finger at Vagabond, the others growing quiet and looking as well, also going pale. Vagabond stood there shuffling awkwardly with his head low so his face was hidden, slowly raising it and grinning sheepishly as he waved a hand. His face was gorgeous, his eyes a sparkling icy blue, his hair sandy blonde and cut short. The others stared for a long time, Vagabond shifting uncomfortably at the attention.

"Um, good job today," he said quietly. That's when the questions came flooding in and the laughter started, Geoff and Jack clapping Vagabond on the back while the lad's smiled at him and told him it was about time he showed his handsome face to them, Vagabond blushing deeply at that.

After Ray was killed during a heated heist, Vagabond went on a rampage, killing anything and everything that moved. Geoff and the others left him alone, knowing he needed to grieve in his own way. After that Vagabond shut down, wearing the mask more often around them again and refusing to eat anything. Geoff finally had enough and gave Vagabond an ultimatum, get himself together and get his head in the game, or leave. He knew he was taking a risk and didn't want to lose Vagabond, the man a part of the Fake's family now. Vagabond also felt this way so the next morning Geoff was relieved when he spotted him at the kitchen counter slowly eating a bowl of cereal. He still remained distant and the others gave him his space, but he opened up a bit more to them, actually playing video games with the lad's or telling jokes with the gents.

When Jeremy joined the Crew Vagabond was instantly struck with how attractive the younger, shorter man from Boston was. Two months after Jeremy joined the main Crew, Vagabond stopped wearing his mask around the others, and told them his real name; Ryan Haywood. He talked more and laughed more often. He and Jeremy grew close, becoming an unstoppable team of destruction. That was when the raven showed up.

It was a lazy summer day and the Crew were lounging on the rooftop of the penthouse, swimming in the pool Geoff had up there and enjoying the heat of the sun and the downtime. Jeremy and Ryan sitting on the edge of the pool dangling their feet into the cool water and chatting. Jeremy glanced up and Ryan saw his eyes catch something, following the lad's gaze. There on the railing of the roof not far from them perched a giant raven.

"He's pretty," Jeremy noted with a smile. Ryan frowned for a second, studying the bird before nodding.

"Sure," he muttered as he continued to stare at the bird who seemed to stare back.

"I think he likes you!" Jeremy joker and elbowed Ryan. "Should I be jealous Ry?"

Ryan chuckled and finally turned to face Jeremy, a large smile on his face. He reached down and took Jeremy's hand in his, squeezing the hand gently. The two's eyes met, blue and brown.

"Never Jer," Ryan said. The two forgot about the raven after that until one night a month later after a heist went horribly wrong, Jeremy getting hurt and having to spend the night in the medical ward, Caleb and the other medics working non-stop to heal him.

Ryan was in his room trying not to cry as he sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He heard a tapping at his window and looked up in startled surprise. The Crew's rooms were on the 29th floor, there was no way someone could've climbed that high! He looked out the window and after a moment spotted the outline of the raven, perched on his balcony amongst his plants, staring at him with its beady eyes. Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to fill his mind with something else. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

For the next year the Crew faced hardships, Jack breaking his leg in a freak accident, Gavin nearly getting his head blown off by a sniper from a rival Crew during a negotiation, Michael getting his cars and house repossessed because of a mishap at the bank, and heist after heist failed. Each and every time the raven was there. Jeremy and Ryan found comfort in each other's company during these times.

It was during one of these times after the Crew came home frustrated after yet another failed heist that Jeremy walked into Ryan's room, finding his friend sitting hunched over on the bed, back to the door and head down.

"Ry, you okay buddy?" Jeremy asked as he walked up. Ryan didn't respond at first but as Jeremy neared he noticed Ryan was looking at something in his hands. When the lad peered curiously over Ryan's shoulder he saw a strange stone in the gent's hand, a crude pendant attached to a leather strap. Both strap and stone looked weathered and old.

"Jer Bear, do you believe in magic?" Ryan asked suddenly. Jeremy was taken aback by the question as he sat beside Ryan.

"Uh, not really I guess," he said. Ryan seemed to cringe slightly at the response and clenched his hand around the stone for a moment.

"Ryan what's going on? You've been distant for awhile now and always seem to be in a mood," Jeremy said rubbing Ryan's back, frowning when the gent flinched at his touch.

"It was supposed to be a secret. I tried my best to keep it secret," he mumbled. Jeremy grew concerned but remained silent, waiting for Ryan. The gent took a breath and looked at Jeremy, eyes wet.

"I need to tell you, before it's too late," he said. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Ryan you're scaring me! What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not who you think I am," Ryan said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"I am Ryan Haywood, yeah, but there's things about me that I've kept hidden for so long. Jeremy, I'm nearly nine hundred years old," Ryan said and cringed, shrinking away slightly as if he were afraid of Jeremy's reaction. Jeremy was surprised, yes, but he didn't understand what the problem was.

"So you're like, what? Immortal?" he asked gently. Ryan shrugged.

"Sort of. Long ago my family were a tribe of warlocks. We practiced magic and weren't too bad at it. We found our place in life as sort of in betweeners, living both in the mortal world and spirit world. For years we lived in peace and harmony. There was an incident, before I was born, involving an ancestor of mine. I'm not sure what happened but he disappeared and was never seen again, but then ravens began showing up. Traditionally ravens were signs of good luck, messengers from the spirits, but these ravens were far from good luck. My family moved away before anything serious happened, but I heard stories that once a raven showed up at your door that was a sign that you and whoever you lived with were condemned to death," Ryan explained, tears falling from his eyes as he looked up at Jeremy. The lad didn't know what to think but smiled gently and nodded, telling Ryan to go on.

"That raven we saw a year ago, by the pool? That was my raven Jeremy," he said, voice shaky. Jeremy went pale and sharply inhaled, his hand immediately reaching down and grasping Ryan's.

"Ryan..." he said softly, his voice catching in his throat.

"It's my time Jeremy, I need to leave," Ryan choked out, crying harder Jeremy joining him as the two embraced.

"You can't leave Ryan! Please don't leave me!" Jeremy cried as he clung to Ryan like his lifeline. Ryan smiled sadly as he held Jeremy, resting his chin on top of the lad's head.

"I have to Jer Bear. I won't be the reason why you and the Crew die. I need to do this," he said. Jeremy shook with the sobs that wracked his body, wishing everything could change, everything could be different. After a few tender moments Ryan finally pulled away. With a small pained smile he leaned in and kissed Jeremy, the lad's eyes growing large but he leaned into the kiss. Pulling away was one of the hardest things Ryan ever had to do, as he stood and slowly walked to the door, pulling Jeremy along with him. They walked into the living room, Michael and Gavin too busy playing a heated game of Halo to notice them, Geoff in another room and Jack napping on the couch.

Silently the two men stole out of the penthouse and rode the elevator down to the ground floor. They remained still for sometime, neither wanting to say anything or move, they just stood, hand in hand.

"I hate this," Jeremy finally said. Ryan chuckled and kissed the top of Jeremy's head.

"I know," he said gently. Jeremy looked up, studying Ryan's face so he'd never forget.

"Promise me, if somehow this turns out different, promise me you'll find me!" Jeremy begged. Ryan's face softened and he cupped the lad's cheek with his free hand.

"You'll be the first to know. I've got to go Jeremy," he said softly. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into Ryan's touch before opening his eyes and hugging the man one final time.

"Come back to me. Come back to us," he whispered before letting go. Ryan smiled and started walking, his hand slowly slipping out of Jeremy's. Jeremy watched with tears in his eyes as Ryan walked down the lonely road, a raven flying over to land on his shoulder, until the gent was out of sight.

Jeremy cried himself to sleep for a week, holding the black skull mask and cradling it to his chest and cheek. When asked by the others what happened to Ryan he just shook his head and said he had to leave. Their good luck seemed to return after that, heists starting to pay off. The Crew never hired another member, hoping that Ryan would one day walk back into their lives. Jeremy grew bitter every time he saw a crow or raven, even though he knew they were no threat to him.

One night as he cried on Ryan's bed for the umpteenth night he heard a tapping at the window. Sitting up he looked out the window but saw nothing except Ryan's plants which he'd taken care of since the gent left. Getting up slowly Jeremy walked to the window and opened it, crawling out onto the terrace and looked out over the city. He was about to turn away when he saw something stuck in the side of the building, a knife with a string attached to it, two small objects attached to it. Breathing slowly Jeremy reached out and saw that one of the objects was a note which he tore off and read immediately, eyes growing large and tears filling them.

_True love has a habit of  
coming back..._

Jeremy gasped and looked at the second object, the thing clattering against the window. His eyes widened as he took the small object in his hands and hope filled his heart.

It was the skull of a raven!


End file.
